


step into the daylight

by sapphicsweets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsweets/pseuds/sapphicsweets
Summary: the shortest, fluffiest drabble you'll ever read. i just missed peter & mj a lot and wanted to write a lil sumn. i may put this into a longer fic one day but probably not.





	step into the daylight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am after not writing for months & i haven't edited this beware

Sunlight gently snuck its way between the leaves of the tree Peter and MJ were studying under, illuminating both of their faces in a warm glow.

It was a Saturday afternoon and they saw each other with the intent of reading up on potential academic decathlon topics, but like the love struck teenagers they were, they had hardly done any studying.

Peter was laying on the ground, his closed eyes looking up at the sky above. MJ watched him carefully from beside him, the book in her lap forgotten about as she looked at the boy with pure adoration.

“You look really pretty.” MJ said, her tone uncharacteristically soft.

A small smile teased the corner of Peter lips. “And therefore I have value?” Peter questioned, peeking his eyes open to look at MJ as he calls back to a discussion they’d had months prior.

MJ bit her lip to hide the smile that threatened to appear, and tilted her head smugly. “Exactly.”

This made Peter sit up, shoving MJ’s shoulder playfully. “Hey!” he exclaimed in mock offence.

MJ rolled her eyes at this theatrics, “I’m just kidding, dork.” She pushed on his chest gently, prompting him to lay back down before laying her own head on his chest, adjusting to make herself as comfortable as possible. “You also make a pretty decent pillow.”

Peter snorted at that, and watched fondly as MJ pulled out her novel from earlier, beginning to read it from her new position resting on him. He smiled to himself, knowing that in that moment everything was worth it. He may have had more responsibilities than anyone his age should ever face, and he may have lost a lot along the way, but he also had a lot of things he loved in his life. And _god_, he loved her.


End file.
